contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1 Custom
|credits_per_repair = 66.6 |invuln = 200 |set = 4 |accuracy = 68 |recoil = 39 |damage = 36 |firerate = 83 |mobility = 66 |reload = 61 |Magazine_capacity = 7 mags -- 30 rnds |ammotype = 5.56x45mm NATO |penetration = 30 |effective_range = |firemodes = Full, Semi}} Overview The M4A1 Custom is a rapid-fire mid-ranged assault rifle. It features good accuracy, low recoil, moderate damage, moderate penetration, a very fast SMG-like fire-rate, moderate mobility, a moderate reload speed, low damage fall-off, a good effective distance, a standard magazine size of 30 rounds, and a good amount of reserve ammunition. Overall, the M4A1 Custom is a very good all-rounder weapon. It is best suited for mid-range combat but is also decent in close-range and long-range combat. The M4A1 Custom's quick fire-rate can be a very potent feature in combination with its low damage fall-off and good effective distance. Usage With the W-Task, this weapon can even be used to compete with GP weapon users. Be sure to either repair this weapon often or purchase a permanent repair as the M4A1 Custom's high rate of fire can be punishing. To achieve the longshots needed for the W-Task, you can either aim down your sights and burst-fire, or you can hip-fire and shoot as long as your crosshairs do not expand. As with any weapon, aim for the head. Performance The M4A1 Custom's closest competitors, in terms of overall performance, are the IWI X95-R and the ACR-C. Other similar competitors to these three weapons include but are not limited to the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec, and AEK-971. Of these five weapons, the best ones overall are the ACR-C and the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec. The cheapest one is the M4A1 Custom and the most expensive one is either the ACR-C (extremely high GP costs) or the AS VAL MOD.3 Spec (very high GP costs and additional SP costs). The AS VAL MOD.3 Spec deals the highest damage but is the only weapon incapable of equipping a scope (and its integrated silencer poses some unique problems, despite its advantages). As a relatively cheap credits-purchasable assault rifle, the M4A1 Custom also competes with other cheap credits-purchasable assault rifles, consisting of the KAC PDW, FN SCAR-L, and AUG A3. The M4A1 has a faster fire-rate than all of these weapons, though it has various disadvantages in comparison to them. One major disadvantage of the M4A1 Custom is its inability to collapse its frontal iron sight; as such, the frontal iron sight usually obstructs part of the view of collimators when they are equipped. Compared to other assault rifles which have not been mentioned here, the M4A1 Custom generally has a faster fire-rate and/or more effective distance but deals less damage-per-shot and/or has less mobility. W-Task (-15%) |Magazine_capacity = 7 mags, 30 rnds|firemodes = Full, Semi|accuracy = 72 (+4)|recoil = 38 (-1)|damage = 31 (-5)|firerate = 83|mobility = 60 (-6)|reload = 61|penetration = 26 (-4)|sound = (-55%)}} To acquire the W-Task for the M4A1, one must achieve 150 longshots with the weapon. The M4A1 with the W-Task equipped is renamed to the M4A1 SpecOps, which will add the SWR Spectre silencer and Micro H1 red dot sight. Aimpoint Micro H1 collimator SWR Spectre silencer Customization The M4A1 Custom can be customized with collimators, optics, silencers, muzzle-breaks, flash-hiders, tactical devices, and rail covers. Trivia * Since the M4 was given the customization option, the image sprite for the Aimpoint Micro H1 was changed for certain guns. Category:Achievements Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 4 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:5.56x45mm NATO Ammunition Category:30-round Magazine Category:Usable Tactical Mount Category:Colt's Manufacturing Company Category:US Military Category:United States Category:AR-15 Series